Peter Strahm (S3-S1)
Peter Strahm has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic, are canon in this continuity. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Peter Strahm is a main character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jack Bauer. Character History "You son of a bitch! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! I KNOW!" - Peter Strahm Life And Career Not much is known about Peter Strahm's early life. He was born in Las Vegas, Nevada on September 21st, 1964 and lived a normal life. After graduating from high school and college, he underwent FBI training and from there, became an agent with the FBI. While he went under FBI training to become a profiler, he would read case files from both Will Graham and Clarice Starling and regularly study them in hopes into becoming an excellent profiler. He would eventually move to the city of Los Angeles, California, where he remained with the FBI, and often joined their task force in L.A., but he manly did field work for the bureau there and would be partnered with Lewis Dowd during their first couple years in the field. During this period he had become married at some point after starting out as a field agent before coming a full on profiler, however he had divorced from his wife due to his FBI job. In early 2004 he would be partnered with Lindsey Perez, a rookie agent and profiler. Strahm saw his share of disturbing sights and battle wounds during his years with the FBI, but nothing would quite prepare him for his assignment many years later. Jigsaw In October of 2006, Strahm and Perez were called in to assist the LAPD with the Jigsaw case, following the grisly murders of Troy LaRose and Detective Allison Kerry, both traps appearing to be impossible to survive, contrary to John Kramer's MO of giving his victims a way to survive their traps. Strahm and Perez both arrived at Kerry's murder scene on October 21st, 2006, Kerry having been murdered in a section of the Downtown Los Angeles sewer system. Prior to her murder, Kerry had been assisting both Strahm and Perez by relaying information for the Jigsaw case. Strahm closely analyzed the trap, and came to the conclusion that with Kerry weighing one-hundred thirty pounds, a good deal more than Amanda Young's mere one-hundred seven pounds, that she must've had help from someone with Kerry's killing - meaning John Kramer had another accomplice outside of Amanda Young helping with their games. LAPD Detective Mark Hoffman claimed that Amanda Young could've used pulleys to hoist Kerry into her trap, but Strahm didn't buy it, believing that there was another accomplice the LAPD didn't know of, and the accomplice was somewhere out there. After leaving the gruesome scene of Kerry's death, Strahm went to the precinct with Perez, where they spent copious amounts of time analyzing all of the evidence and details they could find pertaining to the case. Perez warned Strahm that Kerry's last message had a potential warning that the lives of some detectives in the precinct may have been in danger, but Strahm felt it wasn't their call to determine that. "It's started." While at the precinct, Strahm and Perez received notification that some gunfire had been heard at 23 Park Place, the apartment of SWAT Lieutenant Daniel Robert Rigg. Rigg had gone home earlier at the suggestion of Detective Hoffman, Rigg obsessed with finding his long-time partner and friend, Eric Matthews. Strahm, Perez and some of the LAPD SWAT arrived at 23 Park Place, finding the slain body of prostitute and pimp Brenda Boylain, dead from excess blood loss caused by her trap, a chair with mechanisms constructed to scalp the victim's hair caught in the gears. At the crime scene were numerous photographs of the latest test subjects in John Kramer's sadistic torture games, and it was then that it was realized that Rigg had been thrusted into a series of games for himself to play. Strahm uncovered two suspicious photographs of Jill Tuck, Kramer's ex-wife. Though Tuck had been interrogated after the incident involving Eric Matthews back in April 2006, Eric having gone missing since then, Strahm had a suspicious that there was more to Jill than she was admitting, and that there was a reason for her photographs being where they were. Interrogation Strahm demanded to have Jill Tuck interrogated, and upon heading to Homeward Bound, the clinic in which she owned and operated, Jill was found and brought in over to the precinct for questioning. Strahm didn't keep it a secret that he suspected her, but Jill told a surprising story to Strahm regarding a chain of events that set John off to take the path he did and to evolve into a foul serial killer. Strahm learned that the sudden death of John and Jill's unborn son during a drug robbery at Jill's clinic caused John to become withdrawn and depressed, further dragging him down into a downward spiral. Strahm was sorry for their loss, but wasn't sympathetic to what John had been doing and still demanded more answers. He would get them later, when he received news that another victim in the latest Jigsaw games had been found. "We're the two Jigsaw targets." Strahm and Perez made their way over to the Alexander Motel with the LAPD, where the motel's owner, Ivan Landsness, had been brutally murder in a contraption designed to tear him apart limb from limb. Landsness was a rapist who was acquitted three times. At the scene of Landsness' murder, Strahm deduced that Rigg, who was a suspected accomplice due to his fingerprints found on a bullet casing at Detective Kerry's murder, wasn't an accomplice, but was merely being set up and that Jigsaw was trying to convert him to his way of thinking with his game. Strahm learned that a lawyer named Art Blanc, who had been John Kramer's lawyer in the past when Kramer was a civil engineer with real estate dealings, had rented the room where Ivan had been murdered over the past six days and Strahm deduced from there that Blanc must've been smuggling equipment in for Ivan's trap. Strahm would also later realize something linking Art and Rigg's games; all of the victims in Rigg's games were people Art represented during his career as a lawyer. Strahm, Perez and the LAPD headed for Art Blanc's home, not finding any sign of him there, but they found evidence in his basement that he was being thrusted into a game of his own, and upon finding a camera with a live feed in the basement, Strahm concluded that he and Perez were the two Jigsaw targets Kerry had warned them about before her demise. It was all the more evident, when they made their way to the scene of the latest victims. It was at the Bousman Elementary School, where only four days earlier, repeat prison offender Troy LaRose had been killed in what appeared to be an unwinnable Jigsaw trap. At the school in one classroom, Strahm and Perez discovered the impaled corpse of Rex Koules, an abusive father whom Rigg had assaulted a few years earlier for abusing his daughter. Koules' wife Morgan survived her wounds, but Strahm realized that Koules himself had no chance of survival, as the rods that pierced him had tore through all of his vital arteries. At the murder scene, the rivet gun device used to pierce the Koules' together with the rods was accidentally activated by a forensic examiner at the scene and a rod was fired, killing a forensic photographer at the scene. With time running out for Rigg's game and Jigsaw still not caught, Strahm was growing frustrated, but his suspicion of Jill Tuck having possibly involvement increased when he learned she was a co-owner of the school. Strahm received all the more confirmation that Jigsaw was luring him and Perez, when they stumbled upon a room with one of Jigsaw's bizarre puppets, perched onto a chair and surrounding by lit candles. A silver tape player was around the puppet's neck, and the message was played, with a warning message for Perez that Strahm would soon kill an innocent man, and her very next move was critical. Just seconds after the tape ended, the puppet's face suddenly exploded, revealing a hidden air-pressure cannon that launched deadly shrapnel into Perez's face and mortally wounded her. Strahm, desperate for answers as time ran out, headed back for the precinct to continue interrogating Jill Tuck. "Where is it?!" Strahm, after giving Perez's mother an unfortunate message regarding the status of her daughter, headed straight back for the interrogation room with Jill. He demanded to know where Jigsaw may have been, but Jill didn't know. She did however give one more piece of the puzzle to the troubled life of John Kramer, revealing the moment she knew he evolved into something evil after he survived his car wreck, shortly after a failed suicide attempt after he was diagnosed with cancer. Strahm was growing increasingly frustrated, but he then pinpointed the location of where Jigsaw must've been currently operating - the Gideon Meat Packing Plant, the very first property John Kramer owned. It all fit in, and with this information, Strahm set for Gideon, determined to take down Jigsaw. Taking Matters Into Own Hands Strahm arrived at Gideon, located at 11235 Blake Drive, a warehouse district in Downtown Los Angeles. Strahm, with his pistol, made his way down the corridors of the old meat plant, hearing strange sounds all the way through and gunshots, when he eventually came upon a storeroom full of ghastly contraptions and torture devices; he knew Jigsaw was here. Strahm heard Jigsaw speaking with a man, before hearing the sounds of a skilsaw and tracing it to a door, when it slammed shut and an explosion of sorts was heard. Strahm carefully proceeded to open the door, using a key he'd been given the day of Kerry's death with the clue, "Open the door and you will find me." Strahm entered the room, finding a crazed and frantic Jeffrey Denlon inside it. Strahm demanded to see Jeff's hands, but Jeff instead demanded to know where his daughter was, and he raised a pistol. Strahm, fearing Jeff would attack, shot Jeff dead, and stumbled into the room, seeing the corpses of Jigsaw and Lynn Denlon, as well as Amanda Young's unconscious body. Jeff had been the innocent man Jigsaw warned Strahm about on Perez's tape. After entering the room, Strahm was locked inside moments later, in total darkness. Trapped Strahm tried to kick the door to the infirmary out, with no success. He tried to contact the LAPD with his cell phone, but he was unable to get a signal where he was. Frustrated, he searched around the room, eventually finding a secret door (as indicated with some glow in the dark phosphorous around the frame) with a tape player for him. He played the tape, and on it was a warning message for him from Jigsaw, warning him to stop following the investigation or he would seal his own fate. Strahm, ever so defiant, chose to ignore the message and he continued down the secret passageway the door led into, only to be jumped and sedated by a pig-masked figure. Strahm awoke sometime shortly afterwards to find his head trapped inside a cube contraption with tubes connected to water jugs from above, the Head Cube filling with water. He tried to escape, but he realized that the trap was more or less impossible to escape from. Strahm, beginning to drown from the water filling the cube, devised a desperate last-minute survival decision: he took out his ballpoint pen's tube and jabbed it through his trachea, performing a makeshift tracheotomy that prevented him from drowning. Strahm was later recovered and saved by paramedics that arrived at the scene and was treated at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, spending some time recovering. As he recovered, Strahm was suspicious of Hoffman, who had been a victim in an elaborate game that ultimately resulted in the death of missing LAPD Detective Eric Matthews. Perez, who died later in the night, had last muttered Hoffman's name before her death, leading Strahm to suspect that Hoffman was the accomplice helping Jigsaw and Amanda. In Pursuit Of The Truth Strahm, due to his defiance and errors in judgment during the FBI's investigation of the Jigsaw case as well as his recent injuries, had been called off the case by Agent Dan Erickson, but he didn't quit. Somehow convinced of Hoffman's involvement, Strahm stole the FBI's files on the Jigsaw case and obsessively analyzed every one of them, and it became all too clear to him that Hoffman was involved during the early days of Jigsaw's work, beginning with the trap that killed Seth Baxter, who murdered Hoffman's sister, Angelina. Strahm visited several key locations where several Jigsaw killings had been staged, including the warehouse where Seth Baxter was killed and the basement where Paul Stallberg had been killed, the Razor Wire Cage trap that killed him still remaining there. Strahm had no doubt in his mind that Hoffman was the accomplice, and with this conviction, ultimately managed to trace Hoffman's location in the Los Angeles sewer systems. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! I KNOW!" Strahm located a room with a Glass Coffin trap of sorts, containing a tape player for him. He played some of the message, but didn't listen to the entire message when Hoffman arrived in the room. Strahm wrestled with Hoffman and shoved him inside the Glass Coffin, locking him inside. He was convinced he had Hoffman caught, when the door to the room suddenly slammed shut and trapped him inside, and he played the remainder of the tape, learning that by following Hoffman and not abiding by the rules, he condemned himself to die and the authorities would suspect him as the Jigsaw accomplice, and he would never be found. Strahm, seeing that the walls in the room were caving in to crush him and that the Glass Coffin was lowering into the ground and Hoffman would be unscathed, tried to shoot the glass apart, but it was impervious to bullets as the glass was bulletproof. Strahm futilely tried to escape, but was slowly crushed to death by the walls as Hoffman watched evilly, knowing Strahm would never be found and the Jigsaw killings could continue without one of his main rivals to threaten it anymore. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Road to Redemption After being brought back by the illegal use of cloning, Strahm is trust back into the world just one day after his murder. He learns that his name is being implicated as the Jigsaw Killer’s second apprentice as well as being a wanted man with a manhunt issued by Erickson. Knowing that this was all of Hoffman’s doing, Strahm begins his quest of clearing his name. In doing this he hopes that Erickson would help him in clearing him name, but he tells Strahm to give himself in and he agrees to do it only to find a place where Erickson could find hims: the guidance counselor office room where Lindsey Perez was attacked. Strahm had flashback to when Perez was attacked and Erickson had arrived along with Hoffman, which ticked off Strahm and caused the former special agent to attack Hoffman only to be arrested by him. He would attack him one more time and in process Erickson was shot by Hoffman, making it look like it was a self-defense. Strahm was able to escape from the school afterwards. After being framed by Hoffman yet again with the murder of Erickson, he knows that he would need to use all of knowledge and training that he had learned from the FBI as well using some of the abrasive techniques (like such as kneecapping someone or smashing someone’s head against a hard substance) to find Hoffman and take him to justice. Later on Strahm was able to track down Brit, the latest survivor of the Jigsaw Killer's games, at Angel of Mercy where she recovered her ordeal. Questioning her, he had found a link that proved that the person behind Troy LaRose's murder was behind the latest game. After eating some food and just walking around the city, Strahm stumble upon an illegal chop shop and enters the place in hopes of stopping the operation, and after a lengthy gun battle between the shop choppers and himself, Strahm was able to call in the police then slip away undetected from the cops and stealing a cruiser on the way out. Gaining Allies Afterwards Strahm decided to go and find Daniel Robert Rigg at Angel of Mercy where he would recount his tales and tells Rigg of the connection between the recent Jigsaw Killer game and the Troy LaRose murder when the use of nailbombs were involve. Gaining Rigg as an ally, the two of them go and drive to question Jill Tuck and question her to her connections to the recent Jigsaw games including the games of Rigg, Strahm, and Brit. But while they waited for her at her residency Rigg wondered if he should go and see Daniel Matthews, which Strahm gladly took him to see after hearing about the brutal death of Eric Matthews. They arrived and heard someone screaming and quickly encountered living puppets that began to attack them. Strahm and Rigg were able to get past of the puppets then head upstairs into the attic and able to help out Daniel Matthews and his friend Carmen Pauline Ryder from the threat of a woman who had been controlling the murderous puppets who had been attacking them. But Daniel was very distrusting towards Strahm as he had him believe that he was the one responsible for the death of his father which after Daniel thought to be true until Rigg told him otherwise and told Daniel that it was Hoffman that had killed him. The two of them gotten out of there just as the medics had arrived to tend to the injuries of Daniel and CPR. Strahm and Rigg had driven back towards Tuck's house to see if she was home only to have Strahm race toward Main Street where CPR and Daniel were after the woman had came back with several goons. After picking them up, Strahm gotten out of there while Rigg had driven to the police precinct where Daniel would have meet up with his mother. Laying Low Strahm kept low in the Laguna Beach area and he would go an internet cafe where looked for any information regarding Hoffman. When he couldn't anything, he went a bar and quietly kept to himself. However on Halloween day, Rigg called him and checked up on him and anything on Hoffman which he didn't have at the time, but he interest in John Doe related murders when Brian Flagg, Alison Gordon, and Carla Chun were found murdered by a copycat of the John Doe killer. Strahm continued to lay low until he saw a headline about a hit-and-run driver being shot dead by someone matching the appearance of Jeff Denlon. After he left a message for Rigg, Strahm left the scene and went to collect info on the man he had shot unknowingly. Strahm found nothing and went into hiding, and one week later inside a bar on Wilshire Boulevard, he saw a news report that John Doe had escape from custody and saw this was a chance to redeem himself. However after he had left the bar, the bartender called the cops and alerted Strahm. Strahm would steal a police cruiser and head over to Dorian Sullivan's place, whom he had met over the past couple of times and was a cousin of Eric Matthews. Strahm and Rigg would lay-low inside that house and witness a rage-like episode from Dorian after hearing the news of his cousin being attacked. After Rigg left to attend some business, Strahm went to look at after Dorian whom quickly escaped from the area. Strahm was left alone. Aiding Allies During the past eight-and-a-half months, Strahm had assisting Rigg in capturing Hoffman but had been also shadowing the Matthews family and their household. Strahm upgraded his arsenal with the help of someone and brought a new car, an all-black Cadillac CTS, which now serves as his home office while he used Dorian's house as his home. On July the 15th 2007, Strahm was watching the house then quickly aided the Matthews family in escaping after they had faced against a psychopathic criminal named Dustin Redmond and his crew of criminals. Strahm had led them to safely and drove them out of the area only to have one of the gang members chase after them in a mine raker military vehicle (Strahm and Daniel assisted by shooting at the vehicle), which ended when Strahm drove into a narrow alleyway and driven towards a junkyard where everyone could recuperate from their injuries. A Dark Alley After Strahm had fixed the wounds of Daniel and CPR (the both of whom suffered stab and gunshot wounds), he was attacked by Dr. Peyton Westlake aka Darkman before let go. Darkman pleaded for the group to get out of the area, but after some pleading from CPR's point of view, Darkman allowed them some rest and relaxation inside the factory warehouse he occupied. Over time Darkman had become friendly with them and offered his services when Hoffman's name came up which both Strahm and Rigg were both greatful for. After Rigg, Eric, and another survivor named Alec Blair left to go and get the photo that Darkman needed to use for his synthetic mask making, Strahm guarded the place. When the trio had come back they arrived with a new member Dorian Sullivan, Strahm protected the group after a murderous clown named Sweet Tooth had arrived at the factory, however Darkman was able to subdue Sweet Tooth and Strahm had gotten some industrial strength chains to hold the clown which it did. The group quickly left with Strahm and several others assisting with the group after a psychopathic criminal had tried to kill them then kidnaps some of them, only to be taken away from them from telekinetic killer. Manhattan Takedown Eventually they had made their way to Wisconsin after re-gaining some of the group in Las Vegas. They were on their way to go and get Nicholas Cardwell whom was behind the LA attack of zombies. On the trip Strahm would interact with Eric Matthews and tell him of what he did not know about Mark Hoffman. However things were get more unsettling when Eric was getting more and more over the edge. Both Eric and Dorian fought over an altercation between Daniel and his father, causing Dorian to bite the bullet and fight Eric to subdue him after he was starting to have a psychotic breakdown. Regular Appearance Strahm stands six feet one inch tall and weighs one-hundred seventy-five pounds. He has a slightly lean yet strong build. He has brown hair and blue eyes (though his FBI profile sheet mistakenly lists his eye color as brown). He also sports a wedding band on his left ring finger. He typically wears FBI dress clothes, but occasionally had worn more casual clothes along with some shades to keep himself not being seen. He formerly had a scar on his throat from his makeshift tracheotomy to survive his Head Cube trap and two gunshot scars from two different incidents in the past, but since being cloned, the scars have disappeared, and his voice has also returned to normal, no longer raspy following the tracheotomy. Also since his cloning he had began to sport a five o'clock shadow and wears shades, adding some menace to his already weary face. Trademark Gear While he was an active agent for the FBI, Strahm usually carried his standard issued FBI equipment with him, including his Glock 22 semi-automatic pistol, credentials and identification, and other assorted gear such as a flashlight. Although while he is on the run, Strahm is willingly to use whatever items he comes across as a weapon as a means for defensing himself including such things as a rolling pin to knock out someone or even his own body. Additionally in the truck of his current car he stores concussion grenades, allowing for surprise attacks, and other items such as medical kits, extra ammunition, and a holder for a larger, heavier weapon. However he did require a Glock 22 semi-automatic pistol with custom chrome slide while performing an illegal chop shop raid as uses it as his preferred sidearm of choice. He also took a 12 Gauge all-black Remington 870 pump-action shotgun from a police car and had it to be modified with a new stock for better padding, and added on it a shotshell holder and tac light at the barrel, making it another preferred weapon of choice, especially in close quarter combat. Category:Federal Agents Category:Clones Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers